The Stone
by Greyhound Master
Summary: Complete ... An unusual stone has somehow found its way into Ami's bag, not to mention her heart. Includes all Shitennou and Senshi.
1. Chapter 1

Cradling his head, Mamoru wearily sat down onto his sofa. Looking over to his bookshelf he saw three guardian stones in a neat pile. Under normal circumstances he would have had four, but clearly one was missing. Today had been the day that Mamoru found out that the stone was gone. Not only was one stone gone but apparently Zoisite had been missing for a week.

It wasn't unusual for his Shitennou to go out and explore the world; unfortunately Zoisite's absence went far longer than the usual one nighter being bound to the stone allowed. Feeling a light tingle on his shoulder Mamoru snapped out of his thoughts and turned to find Kunzite.

"I'm sorry we didn't tell you earlier Prince, but we wanted to perform our own search before we called any attention to you. Unfortunately we did not foresee the trouble of being bound to our stones."

With a 'woosh' Jadeite emerged from his stone. "Argh! We could have been able to find him on our own if we had bodies, but instead because of that handicap we had to ask for your help Endymion."

"It's alright."

Turning to the window, Mamoru saw Nephrite looking out at the stars. He wondered what his brown-haired guardian was thinking. Turning back into the room Nephrite answered Mamoru's unasked question.

"I have a feeling that Zoisite will be found soon. Also he seems to be in no danger as of now."

"Where did that come from?" Jadeite continued shouting. "How do you know all that?"

Nephrite shrugged "It's just a feeling, but from that feeling I know that he is well and being taken care of."

"But who is taking care of him. Not everyone in the world cares that much for a rock."

Kunzite delivered a stare towards the blond king that immediately shut him up. Jadeite muttered to the room an apology.

Mamoru stood up suddenly causing the three guardians to focus on their Prince.

"I believe you Nephrite, I also have that feeling that he's being cared for. For now we'll just have to keep searching for him."

The four men then spent the rest of the night figuring out where Zoisite could have possible gone and coming up with places for Mamoru to look.

* * *

Ami Mizuno was on the top of the world. Ever since she found the dark green stone in her bag her life from that point on had been surprisingly pleasant. 

When first finding the stone she just wondered where it could have come from and how it landed in the bottom of her bag. Reaching down to take it out warmth spread through her body when her hand grasped it. Ever since that first touch it went everywhere with her.

Ami was never one for good luck charms or protection trinkets but this felt different, it was every good thing rolled into a beautiful, warm stone.

Coming home that evening after going to the library (she found out what the stone was called … zoisite) Ami took the zoisite out of her pocket and placed it on her bed table.

Changing into her pajamas Ami returned to her bed and started to read. Soon after beginning the book she was completely involved in it. Normally Ami wasn't one for romance but for the past few days she found herself craving all the sappy love stories.

Putting down the completed book Ami turned to the clock.

'Oh my, it's late.'

Reaching for her lamp she turned off the light. Upon returning her arm to bed her hand brushed the stone. An invisible embrace of warmth was felt around her shoulders. Grabbing the stone Ami proceeded to fall asleep with it still in her hand.

* * *

'This aura is familiar.' 

For the past few days that's all Zoisite had been saying. Partly it was to reassure himself that the person who took his rock wasn't going to harm him in his defenseless state. But mostly it was because the warm that he felt through the cold stone gave him a sense of déjà vu.

Sensing the person entering a deep sleep his curiosity got the better of him. Taking a mental breath Zoisite reached out his sprit and joined as one with the being.

Upon entering the unexplored terrain Zoisite found he had little chance of finding anything in this place. The light blue fog seemed to prevent him from even seeing his own hands let alone anything in the distance.

Going against all training in survival he decided to move. A yearning grew from inside him to find out the truth about the person who hand by chance picked up his stone.

* * *

There was a presence with her. In a rush Ami produced a shield to protect against any harm that could occur from this intruder. 

'Who is powerful enough to enter another's mind let alone have the knowledge and magic to do so?'

Closing her eyes she searched through the fields of her mind seeking out this strong sprit. Finding the person Ami jumped to where they were located.

"Who are you?"

* * *

After hearing a strong voice, the fog around Zoisite lifted. Slightly dazed he spun around himself in search of the owner of the voice. 

"I repeat, who are you?"

Turning to his left his eyes locked with a pair of ice blue. Zoisite watched as a gasp escaped from the lips of girl whose mind he had entered. Before he could say anything a sharp pain stabbed through his mind. As he was succumbing to the locked box of his memories he saw the blue eyed girl also grasp her head in pain.

The next thing he saw was a slide show of memories spin before his eyes. What was stored away in his mind came to him in images of a grand place, swirling lights, an Earthrise, gardens, faraway voices, and finally a pair of ice blue eyes. Everything slowed down as a particular memory played out.

Standing in a garden filled with blue roses Zoisite looked down to his lover. Happiness and pure love sparkled in her eyes as she looked at him. Before they knew it the emotions caused the two to embrace and proceed to kiss with all their might.

Blinking his way out of the memory he found himself in a similar position in Ami's mind. Breaking apart Zoisite stared at the young woman before him and she likewise. Finally the silence was broken by one word.

"Zoisite?"

He noticed his name was spoken in more of a question with hints of hope, love, and sadness combined in her voice. Before he could respond a harsh tugging at his navel caused him to leave her mind faster than lighting.

A loud cracking noise filled his ears and he squirmed a bit in reaction. Suddenly a bright light blinded Zoisite.

'Great, I'm going to be blind and deaf.'

Promptly after thinking that Zoisite passed out.

* * *

Snapping her eyes open Ami was a little more than freaked out after her 'dream'. Present day memories clashed with those of the Silver Millennium as she tried to sort out what was really the truth. 

Laying still Ami started to put the pieces together and blushed a fine shade of red.

'Oh my, it seems that Zoisite and I were more than just enemies.'

Frowning Ami tried to figure out what was causing the feeling from her chest. A warm flowing feeling that ran through the course of her entire body, it happened to be triggered whenever her thoughts roamed towards the young man that had first been her lover then in this life an enemy. Gasping she realized what was wrong.

'I still love him.'

This realization not only confused the blue haired genius it also excited her.

'But how can I still love a man who had helped bring down the Silver Millennium and also tried to take over the present day world?'

Her heart however, had already forgiven any actions the man had performed as well as reassure her that he had always been good, kind, if not the silly guard of Endymion.

As nice as knowing she had forgiven him she sadly came to the realization her was no longer among the living. Clenching her hand in frustration a sharp prick stopped her thoughts as she looked down and opened her fist.

The Zoisite stone had been split down the middle. The warmth that normally accompanied it was also gone. In a panic Ami sprang to her feet in a rush to see if she could repair it. Just as she was about to land on the carpeted floor of her room Ami found that she was still tangled in her bed sheets causing her to fall off the edge onto something soft, warm, and _breathing_.

The collision caused both of them to squirm as Ami tried to get off him and Zoisite tried to understand why he was woken up in such a way. They where forced to stop as the bed sheet made them both immobile. The position they were left in allowed Zoisite to stare directly into Ami's eyes and vise versa.

"You" Ami breathed softly

"Nice to see you too" Zoisite smirked "Bubble"

Before Ami knew what was happening her lips were connected with the man in front of her. Once they parted she smiled softly.

"How many times have I told you not to call me that?"

"Not enough."

With nimble fingers Zoisite untangled the sheet around them.

"Don't you find it funny that my stone happened to fall into your bag?" He chuckled. "I could have just fallen onto the Prince's apartment floor but I guess fate allowed me to find you and life again."

A question rose in Ami's throat and she took the sheet from Zoisite.

"Why were you a stone in the first place?"

A serious look fell over his face.

"For our sins of betraying the Prince" Zoisite's head drooped a little. "And you."

"I'll tell you right now Zoisite, if Mamoru has allowed you to stay with him all this time that is more than enough proof to me that you are trust worthy. Even with the sins of the past I forgive you."

Zoisite immediately regained his confidence and ran over gave Ami a hug.

"Besides, I still love you."

Zoisite hadn't felt this good since his time with the Mercurian princess in the Silver Millennium.

"That's more than I deserve for what I have done, but I can't help loving you as well Ami."

He gave her another peck on the lips causing her to blush, he laughed after seeing her face.

"It seems I still get the same reaction."

"Stop it." She playfully batted him on the chest.

"Oh!"

"What is it love?"

"Zoisite you said that the others are in stones as well, right?"

"Yes they are. As far as I know they are stuck in there."

"How is it that you were able to get out of yours then?"

A blank look spread over Zoisite. He touched his face, and then proceeded to pinch his arm.

"I'm … real!"

He picked up his split stone that Ami accidentally tossed half way across the room after she fell.

"I can't believe it."

He rubbed the stone that was once his physical form in the world.

"My only guess is Ami that after gaining forgiveness from our Prince the next step was to get forgiveness from the ones we loved. Somehow that combination was able to release me."

Ami tapped her finger to her chin.

"That does make sense, after all the love that Usagi and Mamoru share allow the two of them to come back time and time again."

"Ah! Ami dear, as much fun as I'm having reconnecting with you I should probably go back to the Prince and explain why all of the sudden I have a body."

"Do you mind if I come? It might be easier to explain what happened if we go together."

"Excellent idea, love"

Firmly grasping his broken stone Zoisite wrapped his arm around Ami's shoulder.

"Do you mind if we teleport? It will be much easier."

Giving a quick nod in agreement Zoisite and Ami disappeared off to Mamoru's apartment.

* * *

Glancing at the clock Mamoru was surprised to see it was so late. 

'Those guys sure know how to chat the night away.'

At the current moment Jadeite and Nephrite were having an argument which had gone on long enough for Kunzite to walk over and break it up.

"Will you two stop it! Can't you see that it's late? Our Prince doesn't want to deal with your bickering and frankly neither do I."

"But Kunzite, Nephrite doesn't understand that …"

Kunzite flew out a hand signaling Jadeite to be quiet.

"Hush, someone's here."

There was a knock at the door.

Getting up Mamoru went to answer it.

About to return to the stones Mamoru stopped the Shitennou.

"Stay out, this aura is familiar."

The Shitennou shared a few curious glances with each other before they continued to watch their Prince answer the door.

Mamoru wasn't exactly ready for what was on the other side of the door. The first person he saw was Ami. It was not unusual for her to come over with the Usagi once in a while but those visits were usually during the day. What was really unusual was the person who was standing next to her.

"Mamoru, may we come in?" Ami asked

Unable to find words he moved out of the way of the door and allowed them in. It was then that the others in the room saw the two guests.

"NO WAY."

Jadeite had immediately come over after his shout. Following him with a look of awe and wonder were Nephrite and Kunzite.

The three transparent kings circled their youngest member, examining every part of him. Mamoru finally asked the question which all the men had wondered.

"How did this happen Zoisite?"

Turning to meet the eyes of his Prince, Zoisite proceeded to tell him what he and Ami discussed.

"Basically Prince after my stone fell in Ami's bag my sprit entered her mind and we remembered our past from the Silver Millennium, after that I blacked out."

Ami picked up where Zoisite left off.

"After we regained those memories I forgave him mentally and his stone split. When I woke up I found him on my floor asleep." Ami blushed slightly remembering what exactly happened.

"Are you saying that you were the key to allowing Zoisite to regain a body?" Mamoru asked

Ami nodded "Yes, I was"

"How is that?"

"Prince you have to remember you were not the only one with a lover back then."

Ami felt the blush on her cheeks.

"Ah, love don't be ashamed of it! It's part of the reason why I'm back."

Confusion passed through Mamoru. "Part?"

Zoisite redirected his attention back to his Prince.

"Yes part, you were the other half. We came to the conclusion that the reason I regained a body was because of Ami and your forgiveness of our past deeds."

Mamoru nodded in understanding. Walking over to the king he clapped a hand on his shoulder.

"Good to have you back."

During the conversation between Mamoru and Zoisite the Shitennou had remained quiet, until now.

"Ami"

Turning towards the voice she noticed that it was Jadeite who called her. He had a very concerned look on his face. She probably should have known it wasn't something too serious.

"Since our return depends on forgiveness from our loves can you do me a favor and put in a good word to Rei?"

Zoisite smirked at the other blond king while Ami giggled. As the moment died down Zoisite redirected his attention back to Ami by taking her in his arms.

"May I have one more kiss before we part for the night?"

Zoisite didn't have to wait long for an answer as Ami's lips met his.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a few days since Zoisite had returned to the Prince's service, not to mention Ami. At the moment the two men were moving furniture around in the guest room.

"Zoisite, help me move this desk please."

Walking over to Mamoru he positioned himself at one end while Mamoru took the other. Their combined strength allowed them to easily move it to the corner.

Sitting down on the corner of the bed they both silently agreed to take a rest that is until the telephone rang.

Groaning Mamoru got up to answer it.

"Hello? Ah! Ami, what's up?"

Hearing that Ami was on the other side of the phone caused Zoisite to jump up and grab the contraption away from Mamoru.

"Sorry Prince." He said as he shoved him away.

"Hello there dear!"

"Zoisite? What happened to Mamoru?"

"He's taking a little break. What did you need to tell us?"

Zoisite heard her clear her voice then continued.

"Well as you know we have a meeting with the girls today at the shrine and I hope that you can come so everyone can meet you. Hopefully we can convince them that you aren't out to kill us anytime soon."

Zoisite chuckled.

"As long as I have your love I don't care if the entire world is trying to kill me."

He could just imagine Ami's blush over the phone.

"Z ... Zoisite!" Pausing Ami took the chance to refocus.

"I'll see you there at three with Mamoru, ok?"

"It's a date."

"Oh, can you bring Jadeite?"

"What kind of request is that? Don't you still love me?"

"Just bring him, but don't show the girls."

Ami hung up the phone before Zoisite could say anything else.

"Ami? Ami!"

Sighing he returned the phone to its cradle.

"Prince, we're to join in a meeting at 3."

"Thanks for the info Zoisite, anything else?"

"Yes, we are to bring Jadeite."

Mamoru just raised his eyebrows in slight surprise, and then a look of comprehension dawned on his face.

"What am I missing that you and Ami seem to know!"

"You'll see in time Zoisite. Now let's get ready we have to leave soon."

* * *

Rei wasn't sure why after the meeting she still felt another's presence. Then again the meeting wasn't one of the usual ones that the girls and Mamoru had. The main reason was because of an ex-enemy who happened to be alive attended.

Makoto was about to punch Zoisite in the face when Ami stepped in and supplied an explanation. The other shocker of that day was seeing Zoisite kiss Ami after she and Mamoru convinced them that he was good.

Shaking her head Rei wandered down to the fire room for some meditation before bed. Opening the door to the fire room she thought someone was in there.

"Hello? Is anyone in here?"

Receiving no reply Rei took her position in front of the fire still feeling she wasn't alone. It wasn't a bad feeling, like when there is a malevolent sprit about; no it was the exact opposite. Whoever it was seemed to be a kind soul, possessive, and what shocked Rei was they were also a little depressed.

Shaking it off she turned to the fire, shifting a little her foot brushed against something small. Turning to it she picked it up. What she held in her hand was a piece of jade.

'I guess Oji-chan must have put this in here to cleanse the room.'

As Rei went to put it down a sudden feeling welled up inside causing her to hesitate returning it to the floor. In a last minute decision she slipped it in the sleeve of her robe.

Quietly she began to chant to herself, and slowly but surely entered a meditative state.

* * *

Opening his eyes Jadeite was at a loss to where in the world he was. It was not the furnished rock he was used to. Everywhere was swirling red, almost like fire yet not harsh to the touch. Sitting down Jadeite took the time alone to think about the past few days.

He was to say the least very surprised to see that Zoisite had a body again. That night the three stone bound Shitennou had talked.

Kunzite was the first to speak.

"It seems that we are soon going to be able to protect our Prince."

"Oh, Kunzite we all know that." Jadeite said rolling his eyes. "You also heard what else we have to go through to regain our bodies."

Nephrite gave Jadeite a reassuring pat on the back.

"I'm sure everything will work out for you."

"But you know how hard it is to regain Rei's trust, she out of all of them will probably leave me to be the only one not to return to the Prince."

"If that's the situation then we'll just have to find another way to bring you back. As part of the Guard of Endymion we need every man."

"Kunzite, are you sure there's another way? As of right now I don't think there is." Jadeite sighed.

Nephrite tried again to cheer the blond king up.

"Well see in time Jadeite, for all you know Rei could still come thru for you."

Jadeite stopped thinking about that night's event and turned his mind over to his time with Rei during the Silver Millennium.

As he dug deep into his pool of memories he shuttered at some of the choices he made that ultimately caused the downfall of the Moon Kingdom. He tried to find some more memories of the spirited girl that consumed him day and night. Suddenly, as if a lock was broken, tidal waves of thoughts were loose in his mind. Pain started to overwhelm all of Jadeite's senses.

Suddenly the pain died down as he felt a hand on his shoulder.

* * *

Rei was surprised to find how quickly she entered into meditation. Seeking guidance from the fire she began to see images enter her mind. A frown found itself on her face.

'This doesn't look like anything from the future, it's almost as if I'm reliving the …"

Gasping Rei realized what she was seeing.

Images of the Moon Palace flashed before her, as if a camera was panning in she saw there was a ball occurring. Hovering above the action like a ghost she saw her past self and Jadeite in the middle of an argument. Clearly she wasn't in the mood to talk with the poor king.

Frustrated Rei saw Jadeite take Princess Mars out to the balcony where he promptly kissed her.

In a whirlwind Rei was overcome by an emotion she hadn't felt since a lifetime before. Soon more memories like the one before played over and over. As soon as they started they stopped leaving the Miko in silence as she came to grips with what she really felt.

'And here I thought I could get along just fine without men.'

With that confession Rei was transported to another place in her mind. There in front of her was the man from her past. At the current moment he was curled up in pain. Seeing Jadeite in such a position squeezed at her heart. Walking over she had made her choice.

* * *

Warm air from the fire had caused Jadeite to wake up. As he was coming out of the sleep he found himself laying down using Rei's lap as a pillow. Looking up he stared straight into her eyes of violet.

"Please don't hurt me." He whispered

She responded to him by leaning over and kissing him in front of the fire.

Breaking apart she smirked down and him.

"And why would I want to hurt you? If I brought to back to the living world it meant that I want to keep you all to myself, silly."

Getting up Jadeite hugged her.

"I'm forgiven then?" He said into her shoulder.

Hugging him back Rei answered him.

"Of course, I would like it very much to have you by my side."

She laughed.

"So now you're back you'll be more than willing to help with chores, yes?"

Jadeite stared at her and then burst into a laugh.

"I'm serious." Rei said getting up.

* * *

The next morning Mamoru found an exhausted Jadeite outside his door.

"Good to have you back, I had a feeling you'd be joining us soon so I took the liberty to have another bed put in the guest room."

Jadeite responded by stumbling into the apartment and plopping down for a good sleep.

Mamoru found out a few days later why Jadeite was so tired.

During their meeting Makoto was about to go into the kitchen to get a tray of snacks but Rei stopped her.

"Jadeite will be more than happy to get them, right?" She said staring right at him.

Groaning he got up to retrieve them.

Curious looks were plentiful as they all wondered why Rei did that to Jadeite. She fortunately supplied them all an answer.

"Well since I brought him back we agreed that he was going to help me with chores around the shrine for a few days."

"Rei that isn't very kind."

Rei smiled at Ami.

"Oh don't worry it's only for a few days, also he's getting rewarded."

As soon as Jadeite came back Rei got up took the tray from him and gave him a long kiss which he was more than happy to return.


	3. Chapter 3

Makoto sighed as she continued to stir the batter. Why is it that the tough girls never could have love? Was it just her fate never to find Mr. Right?

"Ami and Rei are so lucky." She muttered to herself.

Sighing again she put a pan on the counter, greased it, then put the brownie batter into it, and placed it in the oven. Makoto had decided to invite Minako over so they could talk, so she made some brownies for the occasion.

Setting a timer she walked over to the living room and opened a window. Sitting down in front of it she thought about what happened earlier that day.

Both she and Minako had pestered Ami and Rei.

* * *

The girls were all hanging out at the Arcade enjoying the peace for once. Usagi was shopping with her Mom and couldn't come, but that didn't stop the others from having a girl's only outing.

Sipping on her soda Minako was the first to bring it up.

"How did you two figure out how to get them back?"

Minako, we're not going to tell you. You'll find out soon enough."

"You better be right Rei, I don't think I can wait anymore. I'm ready for a permanent relationship."

Minako proceeded to continue sipping her soda.

"Ami, can't you just give us one little hint?"

"Makoto you'll see when the time comes. I'm still not exactly sure what happened, so I don't think I can even give you a hint if I wanted to."

"Fine, be that way you two, leave us loveless." Makoto joked

* * *

Getting up away from the window Makoto suddenly got very tired. Sitting down on her couch she angled herself in a way that was comfortable. Just as she was going to sleep a glinting of light caught her attention. Reaching out to her coffee table she found a green stone.

'Strange, I don't remember putting a stone there.'

Makoto stopped dwelling on the appearance of the stone and welcomed the realm of sleep.

* * *

"Artemis, why must you always drag trash into my room?"

Standing up, Artemis glared at Minako.

"Why does she always blame me for her mess?" He muttered as he left her room.

"Fine be that way you silly cat."

'Why does he always bring little pieces of trash into my room?' Minako said again picking up a stone.

Upon further examination she found herself enchanted by it. It was a pale pink and Minako determined that if it was cut and polished it would be beautiful on a necklace or ring. But there was an aspect to it that made her take back the though and decided that it didn't need anything to make it beautiful.

Minako didn't know why but she just had to kiss it.

'I guess I just want to meet my man, perhaps this stone is a good luck charm to finding him.'

Putting aside the feelings that this was strange behavior even for her Minako gave the stone a quick kiss.

* * *

'This is a strange place.'

Makoto looked around. Far off on the horizon was a thunderstorm, she could already hear the thunder rumbling closer. As always she perked up at the thought of a storm.

Strolling around the place she noticed a pond in the distance. Getting closer the water began to ripple. Looking for a source Makoto noticed that it was coming from the bushes.

Quietly she snuck up to the bush and pounced on whoever was in there.

"AH!"

Both she and the stranger fell into the pond with a splash.

"Geez, has anyone ever told you not to scare people like that!"

"Well, sorry. I though you might have been trouble so I tried to get rid of the threat." Makoto spat back.

"Clearly you didn't take into account your safety."

The stranger got up and offered her his hand.

Since a storm was coming Makoto didn't have a chance to clearly see the person's face in the darkness. Just then a flash of lighting revealed who the person was.

Makoto just stared in awe at Nephrite.

"Do you want to get dry, or do you feel like getting a cold?"

Makoto reached for his hand.

"I thought this day would never come."

She then hugged him.

"Please stay with me."

Nephrite smiled softly.

"It would be my honor Makoto that you would take me back."

Before Makoto could respond an obnoxious beeping caused the scene to disappear as she woke up.

Blinking the sleep from her eyes Makoto went into cooking mode and retrieved the brownies. Placing them on a cooling rack she sighed.

"It was such a nice dream too."

"We could continue it if you want."

Gasping Makoto spun around.

* * *

"Wow, it's just like a fairy tale."

Minako would never really understand why she kissed the stone but to this day she is sill grateful for her instincts.

Kneeling in front of her was a man that had plagued her dreams for years since she killed him. It wasn't dreams about the evil man; no, it was dreams of their shared past a millennia ago. Unlike the others girls Minako as the scout leader somehow regained more memories of their everyday life instead of just the downfall of the great kingdom.

When she first met him all he cared about was business. She had found herself a challenge, which was unusual because men often begged at her feet.

* * *

Awkwardly Minako walked down the palace hall with the most handsome and boring man she had ever met.

Shaking her head Minako frustration finally reached its breaking point.

"Kunzite, why must we spend day after day in silence, we have known each other for months just look at all the other Senshi and Shitennou. Why can't we have something like that?"

Minako cringed after her outburst.

'I sound like a spoiled child. No one had ever had me so frustrated before in my life.'

Kunzite stopped and raised an eyebrow at her.

"I only come here to protect the Prince, nothing more. Now I'm sorry if you have feelings for me but as a protector of the Princess shouldn't you have other priorities?"

Minako turned red in anger. She couldn't find the right words to express her emotions leaving her looking like a fish out of water.

"Now if you'll excuse me Venus I'll be going now to check up on the Prince. Good day."

* * *

Minako chuckled lightly at the memory. What made him finally admit his feelings to her was weeks of flirting with another man, always in a place where Kunzite would see them.

Finally one day while she was about to kiss the poor pawn Kunzite came jumping in taking Minako away in silence. She never saw anyone more jealous. Sadly even though the feelings of true love were there the relationship was not to last more than 3 days. It was then that Beryl attacked and the Moon Kingdom was destroyed. But now was their second chance.

'Finally, everything will work out the way it should.'

"Get up Kunzite; I have been waiting for you for too many years to have you kneeling before me asking forgiveness."

His eyes met hers as he rose.

"I hope that we can put aside our pasts to help ensure the future for the Prince and Princess."

Minako sighed.

"Kunzite, you don't have to worry about that. Everything will work out to ensure a safe future for Earth."

She gave Kunzite a brilliant smile.

"But right now can we appreciate each others company and hope for a secure future for us?"

Kunzite looked surprised but then moved over to Minako. Leaning over he gave her a kiss. When they parted Minako giggled.

"Now that's what I'm talking about!"

* * *

The phone rang which caused Makoto to release herself from Nephrite's embrace.

"I'll come back!" She told him as he pouted at her.

"Hello? Ah, Minako. What's up?"

Nephrite saw Makoto nod then break out into a smile.

"That's fine Minako! I'll save you some brownies for later … Yep, talk to you later … OK, bye! "

"What did Minako want?" Nephrite asked after Makoto hung up the phone.

"She just called to tell us that she won't be able to meet me today. Apparently something came up from her past."

"Well, I hope I can fill in her time slot."

Makoto grinned.

"I think that can be arranged." She said sitting back down while eating a brownie.

Nephrite scooted closer to her and gave her a kiss.

"Mmm, delicious."

* * *

Yep, this is the end of the WUFF fest. If it was too sugary sweet, my apologies but since this was originally just going to be a one shot with Ami and Zoisite I didn't want to venture far from the original plot when I added the chapters for the other Senshi and Shitennou. Maybe someday in the future I'll write a story that's a little more hard core, but this time around was strictly about a happy/cute story … because I feel there are just not enough of them. Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

G.M.


End file.
